


Arrows of Outrageous Fortune

by Ania



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Kink, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, F/F, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ania/pseuds/Ania
Summary: Prompt: Noblewoman/servant dubcon (optional: bloodplay).





	Arrows of Outrageous Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/285344.html?thread=1612544160#cmt1612544160

Her mistress huffed, the unsatisfied puff of air making Lily tense. Her mistress could be unpredictable when upset.  
  
The archery target stood at the other end of the lawn, not a single arrow in the center, or even the inner ring. Her mistress usually shot somewhat better, but her mounting frustration was only making her more inaccurate.  
  
"Lily," she said, in the tone of someone who thinks they've had a wonderful idea. It was rather worrying. "Go stand by the target, so that the curve of your waist is even with the inner ring."  
  
It had been impressed upon Lily that no one was to cross the lawn while the mistress was shooting.  
  
"My lady, I was ordered—"  
  
Her mistress waved her hand, uncaring of other orders that had been given to Lily. "Clearly, I lack the motivation to strike the target. Go, give me that motivation."  
  
Reluctantly, Lily obeyed, tucking her hands behind her back to hide their trembling. Surely, her mistress would aim well clear. She had no reason to hurt Lily.  
  
The gambit did seem to improve her mistress's aim. The next three arrows struck true.  
  
Lily smiled encouragingly at her mistress, only to receive a smirk in return. It struck her with a sudden awareness, what her mistress planned to do, but she did not run. She merely leaned back against the target to steady herself.  
  
She flinched when the arrow struck home, but it hadn't quite hit her. It was the second that caught her, a sudden hot stripe along the side of her ribs. She looked at the small cut, a thin line of blood welling through the cut in her dress. It made her breath catch in her throat. Two more arrows followed, each cutting a shallow slice in her side.  
  
In truth, she must have swooned, for there was her mistress, hiking up Lily's skirts with a mischievous grin. "Don't move," she ordered, "You've already scratched yourself three times, careless chit."  
  
It made Lily's toes curl in her boots, her mistress's mouth hot on her cunny, teasing her precious bud with a woman's skill. But it did not make it easy for her to stand still, and she nicked herself a few more times on the exposed edges of the arrow heads. Each prick made her moan and press herself desperately against her mistress's talented tongue. Her orgasm made her knees wobble, a final cut trailing up her side as she sank into her mistress's hold. The fiery prick of pain mingled with her pleasure inextricably, and Lily knew she'd think of these cuts whenever she came again.


End file.
